New Super Mario Bros. (Nintendo 3DS)
Boxart New Super Mario Bros. is a remake of the Nintendo DS game of the same name released for the Nintendo 3DS in the summer of 2020 as the last Nintendo 3DS game. As a remake, the game combines the original gameplay with the generally favored aspects of the second handheld game in the New Super Mario Bros. sub-series, all while adding something new and fresh. The project from the start was intended to "put out the dying fire, and restart it again with a better fuel source". Differences from the original *The Mario VS Luigi mode has been upgraded to include two variations: **Power Star Plumbing, which has the same goal as the original. Collect more stars than the other brother. **Power-up Punchers, this new variation includes Mario and Luigi using different power ups in order to damage each other until the other one dies. *The Gold Flower and Super Leaf are included power ups, working like they did in New Super Mario Bros. 2. *Mario and Luigi have their own specific variations of certain moves: **Mario can preform a somersault **Luigi can jump higher and flutter in the air briefly. *The Coin Rush mode from New Super Mario Bros. 2 is added to the game, however it has been given a major overhaul. **The mode works a lot more like the mode "Remix 10" from the mobile app Super Mario Run, where Mario or Luigi have to run through secret sections of the levels and collect all three Star Coins in one go without stopping. Collecting Blue Coins to add to their time. **It has a multiplayer option where the two brothers have to race each to the end and collect all three Star Coins, before the other one does. *amiibo functionality allows the players to spawn 2D variations of the Mario Brothers that act as shields, depending on the amount of Coins the player has with them. *The game has now three extra worlds to unlock and explore: **World A: A train station filled with levels that revolve around Mario or Luigi, jumping from train to train in order to reach to goal of the level. The last level is not a castle, but is instead a church where Mechawiggler can be fought. The world can be unlocked by finding a rainbow pipe in World 1-5. **World B: A Tube City that is filled to the bring with levels that revolve around the brothers, jumping into different pipes that are connected to different islands. The last level of the world is an airship where all seven of the Koopalings can be fought in their KoopaCopter. The world can be unlocked by finding a rainbow pipe in World 6-Tower 2. **World C: The interior of a rocket ship that takes Mario and company to the moon, the levels revolve around Mario or Luigi testing their skills and abiltiies to get to the captain's head quarters. The last level is located on the moon, where the real final boss of the game is Madame Broode. *The game features the same selection of minigames that were present in the original game. And like the original game, most of the minigames featured are the same as the ones from ''Super Mario 64 DS. ''Only that some of them have been altered, so that they don't include Wario and Yoshi as characters. *The game has different difficulties that can be unlocked the more the player collects the most coins. *The game has a higher resolution than New Super Mario Bros.2 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario (series) Category:New Super Mario Bros. Games Category:2020